The Dark Dreams of a Nightmare Child
by SolarCarol
Summary: Dib's noticing Zim's acting really strange, and is scared of the word, DARK MATTER. Dib, Gaz, and GIR huh? investigate, only to see themselves trapped in a most haunting dream of their lives. And they have to save Zim from his fear if to escape, alive..


Invader Zim

The Dark Dreams of a Nightmare Child

_Chap 1 Strange Zim_

_The world was swirling around and around Zim. He was caught in a middle of a dark and twisted street with few lights and no moon. Everything seemed cold. Very cold._

_ "This is a strange place." Said Zim. He walked around a bit. Then, there was a huge crumbling sound, and the ground underneath him split open and swallowed him up._

_ "AAAGGGGHHH!!!!" screamed Zim, as he fell into a never-ending darkness below…._

"Seems like Zim isn't here today," croaked Ms. Bitters. The school day began and it was a sunny day. Everyone seemed to be having a smile on their faces (cancel out the teacher) and Dib was looking about at Zim's seat where he was supposed to be. The teacher wrote something down and stood up. "Alright, let's go over the-"

"I'M HERE!" The door burst open and there stood Zim, a bit sweaty and tired looking. All eyes were on Zim, some blinked.

"You're late. You have a tardy, _Zim._" The teacher hissed and wrote something else down.

Zim quickly sat down and panted. Dib, while the teacher wasn't looking, walked over and said, "What's the matter Zim? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Zim didn't answer, he just glared at Dib.

"Huh, I guess you did."

"Be quiet before I kill you." Zim sneered, twitching a bit.

Dib looked surprised, but then scurried back to his seat when Ms. Bitters turned around, "As I was saying children, we're going over one of the most mysterious things in our Space Unit," she walked to the board and started to write down something. "It's called Dark Matter."

"Neat!" said Dib.

All of a sudden, Zim screamed, "WAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"It's a part of our universe that we know is there although we can't see-"

"AAAGGGGHHHH!"

Ms. Bitters stared at Zim, then continued, "People say it's consisted of Neutrinos, ghostly particles-"

"OOONONONONONO!"

"Dark matter makes up 90% of our universe so it says, and invisible, and doesn't reflect light-"

"GAAAAAAH!"

"Zim, do we have something to say to the class?" The class stared at Zim once again.

Zim was on top of his desk table and desperately holding on to it. He scanned the room. Then he stood up and said, "Its evil I tell you, EVIL!"

Dib squinted his eyes, "How do you know?"

Zim, a bit scared, quickly sat down and posed like a good student, "Who me? Um, no, no, no it's nothing at all. ZIM KNOWS NOTHING!" Zim smiled.

There was an awkward silence. Zim flinched, "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, let's continue," Ms. Bitters continued to write on the board and saying stuff.

Dib leaned forward and looked at Zim across the room. _He's acting weird, even for him. _Dib thought. Zim was writing stuff on his notebook without even knowing it and stared up at the teacher.

"I've got to get to the bottom of this!" said Dib, slamming his fist down.

"Dib, you'd like to say something?" the teacher spat.

Skool was out and all the children ran happily outside and started to get on buses and cars to go home. Dib and his sister Gaz waited outside for Zim.

"What are we doing exactly?" groaned Gaz, playing away on her game machine.

"We're going to find out what's wrong with Zim, that's what. He might be conducting an evil plan, or know something about his feared word, _Dark Matter._"

"Whatever, I'm going home." Gaz stepped down the sidewalk and left Dib.

The Skool doors slowly slid opened. For a quick second nothing came out. Then, Zim poked his head out and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Zim?" asked Dib.

"Home you fool." Zim answered.

"Oh really? He he, are you sure?"

"YES."

Dib followed Zim, "What's waiting at home, Dark Matter?"

Zim grimaced. He turned around and glared at Dib, "None of your human business Earth monkey! There's nothing waiting for me at home! NOTHING! Well, except GIR- doh, never mind! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zim started running down the street.

"I'll know what you're up to Zim, I will!" Dib waved his fist and Zim, and chased him.

"Leave me be! I have to go home!" Zim dodged cans and people, with Dib trailing behind.

After a few minutes of chasing Zim, they reached his house. Zim ran across his lawn and opened the door. There stood GIR, "I need to go walk!"

"Whatever, move!" Zim ran inside and slammed the door, leaving GIR in his suit outside.

Dib finally caught up and gasped for air. He then saw GIR and walked towards him, but then remembered the security gnomes and stepped back.

"Hi!" squealed GIR.

"GIR, come here!" whispered Dib.

GIR obeyed and walked across the lawn to Dib, "Can you give me a walk?"

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked.

There was a long pause. GIR kept on staring…

And staring…

And staring…

"I can't tell you." Said GIR finally.

"Awe come on," said Dib. "Um, I'll be your friend!"

"Not until you give me a walk!" cried GIR.

"Eh? Oh alright, come on," Dib walked away from Zim's house with GIR by his side. "Okay, now tell me what's going on."

"Not until you be my friend!"

_**LoL that was a good ending. Okay, all the info is real, and please review for me please!!!**_


End file.
